


Dean And The Strangest Group Of People In The History Of The World

by fight_flight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, M/M, WIP, dork!dean, popular!Sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:53:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2458880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fight_flight/pseuds/fight_flight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean goes to the worst high school in the world. The only thing that makes it better is his best friend Charlie.<br/>Even Sam barely talks to him anymore... except to ask for certain favours.<br/>And that's how he finds himself taking care of the weirdest, hottest, naïve guy ever.<br/>From there... things just seem to get more and more complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Favour To Regret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys.  
> So this is my first work posted on here but there are a couple on some other websites that will eventually be transferred over.  
> Usually Sam and Dean have a 4 year gap but I'm making it 2 years for certain purposes.  
> I'm pretty bad with the American schooling system, coming from Australia. I've just never been able to figure it out so I'm just going to do it how I know it:  
> Primary school, years reception-7. High school, year 8-12.  
> Dean's 18, year 12. Sam's 16, year 10.  
> Not too complicated or annoying I hope!  
> Also this was done for my amazing friend who also helped me come up with a lot of the ideas.  
> Thanks for reading, enjoy the story!

"Charlie Bradbury, there is _no_ way you're getting me to watch Teen Wolf. You realise I'm a dude, right?"

Charlie's voice sounds almost amused on the other end of Dean's phone. "Hey, last time you were over at my place we watched the last few seasons of _Buffy_ with no breaks. So don't give me that 'I'm a dude though' crap."

Dean looks around his small, cluttered bedroom for a way to say yes in an indirect way. There's no way he'd ever tell Charlie he actually _wants_ to watch the stupid show. He's seen enough gifs on _Tumblr_ to have him curious.

"Dean? C'mon! You _know_ you want to!"

Dean lets out his best irritated sigh. "Fine. But only because you begged."

"I didn't beg-"

Ending the call, Dean stretches across his mattress. His room's a mess from a few days earlier where his best (and let's be honest, only) friend had come in, set up the latest episode of _Doctor Who_ and gone through 2 packets of chips, 7 chocolate bars and a bag of gummy bears. The wrappers lie empty on the floor where she left them.

The front door shuts and Dean gets up, walking over to his door.

"Hey, Sammy," Dean calls, watching his brother stumble up a set of stairs.

He laughs. "Yo, Dean."

"Drunk, I see?"

Sam makes his bitch face. "Don't sound so disapproving. You aren't dad."

Dean ignores that last bit. "Well, you do have school tomorrow."

"So do you."

 _Ah_. Dean cringes at the thought of the place.

"Goodnight, Dean!"

Sam's already in his room before Dean can even get out his goodbye. He's seen less and less of his brother since he started high school. Dean can't bring himself to admit how much it hurts that this is the most they talk in a day.

A noise sounds and Dean watches his father approach from down the hall.

"Was that Sam I heard come in?"

Dean shifts. "Yeah, Dad, he just went to bed."

John nods, it looks a little clumsy and Dean knows he's been drinking. Hell, he's always drinking.

"Do you want something to eat, Dad?" It's 2am but John's probably just woken up.

He rubs a hand over his eyes. "No. 'Night." Turning, John stumbles back in his room.

Dean thinks of bringing him something anyway but doesn't want to risk getting a bruise before going to school tomorrow. John seemed docile compared to usual.

Everyone seems to be going to bed so Dean follows suit, dropping down into the covers and thinking of when to go to Charlie's place. He wonders if her mother would mind if he stayed tomorrow night. Before he can think on it more, darkness overtakes him.  
***  
The sharp bell of Dean's alarm acts as a queue for him to kill someone. He gets up and practically brakes his phone, turning off the annoying squawks. With sluggish movements, Dean changes into his jeans and usual plaid attire, topping it off with the leather jacket.

Generally angry about the morning he wanders over to Sam's room to play the annoying older brother.

Dean knocks, sharp and loud, knowing Sam must have a killer hangover.

Sure enough a groan emits from inside.

"Up and at 'em, Sammy!" Dean yells, feeling annoyance fade to the more pleasant amusement he recognises every time he can squeeze a reaction out of Sam. "The day is new, sun shining, school starting, birds tweeting and all that crap."

"Okay, okay! I'll be out in a minute." His voice sounds horse and completely ruined. Dean grins.  
Downstairs, Dean pulls everything to make coffee out and already has it poured in two cups, when Sam comes out, eyes bloodshot and hair wet from what must've been a five minute shower.

"Here," Dean says.

Sam exhales. "Thanks."

"So."

"So?"

"Where were you last night?"

"Ugh, Dean, I was just hanging out with some friends, don't do this."

"Do what?" Dean frowns.

Sam gives him a pointed look. "Don't be all curious and motherly."

Dean scoffs. "Wasn't trying to. Just thought you might have a fun story."

"I'd rather not talk at this moment, honestly." Sam rubs at his temples.

"Must've been one hell of a night then." Dean pushes a couple pop tarts into the toaster.

Sam momentarily grins. "You have no idea."

 _Well I would if you fucking said anything_ , Dean thinks, managing to hold his tongue. It's pathetic how much he has to do that around his family now. A couple years ago, Dean never would have even thought to stop himself saying that.

The two of them finish breakfast in silence, in a rush. Dean stops trying to press Sam.

Dean steps outside, his eyes spotting the impala straight away.

His baby can almost always fix whatever crappy day he has or in this case, is about to have.

Usually Sam would carpool with one of his annoying friends, too cool to ride with Dean but it's the first day of a new term and they're... just keeping up a tradition? Dean didn't like thinking of it that way but there  
was no other way to explain it.

The leather seats take his mind off those thoughts though and as he turns the key, _Don't Fear The Reaper_ begins.

The setting is too perfect, reminding him of old road trips he and Sam used to take with John back when he was sober enough to move from place to place like nothing mattered. Dean is tempted for a second to ride out of Lawrence and hit the road with Sam.

Instead he pulls away from their house, driving in the direction of his private hell.

When they pull up to the school, Sam looks almost cheerful. Especially compared to the nauseous expression Dean is wearing as the brothers step out of the car, closing the doors with a satisfying _slam_.

Immediately, without saying a word, Sam gallops away to join his friends Gabriel Novak, Ruby and Gwen Campbell (who is technically their cousin but Dean tries to ignore that considering what a bitch she is).

Dean feels his stomach sink even further at that but turns away, heading over to building C where the seniors have their lockers.

Charlie's already standing there, looking bored. Her face brightens at the sight of him. "Hey, Deanie. How' s it going?"

He gives her a helpful snarly.

"Ah, I see. Not so good. Well, you are more than welcome to spend the night at my place."

He thinks back to the night before. Was she reading his thoughts? "That's awesome. I'd have to kill someone if I had to go home after this piece of shit day."

Charlie shoots him her best grin. "That's my boy! Dorothy was going to come over tonight but she _totally_ abandoned me for some start of term get together."

"She didn't invite you?"

"Yeah she did, but as if I'd want to go to some horrible preppy girl's school party. Too much even with Dor there."

Dean feels relief, along with a pinch of guilt. He can't help wanting to spend time with Charlie though. She's his only grip to reality and nerd land.

He remembers the days before Charlie, suppressing his geeky insides and listening to his popular group bitch about perfectly nice students and teachers. He'd gotten out of that with surprisingly minimal bullying.

After grabbing a few books, Dean closes his locker. "Ready to go?"

Charlie nods.

Just after leaving the building Sam bounds over. "Hey, Dean. Hi, Charlie."

"Hey, Sammy," Charlie says, smiling.

"Uh, Dean, I was wondering if I could have a favour?"

Dean's eyes narrow. "What is it?"

"Uh... well, Gabe's older brother is doing his senior year at this school but he used to be homeschooled so today's his first day and he doesn't know anyone and... do you think you could take care of him for the day?"

"Gabriel would be okay with his brother becoming instantly uncool?" Dean could already feel himself not wanting to do this.

Sam looks like he wants to laugh. "You haven't met this guy, Dean. It's his destiny to get teased anyway as soon as he opens his mouth."

Charlie raises an eyebrow. "What'd you mean?"

"It's hard to explain," Sam says. "But I've met this guy _once_ and all I know he's super weird and seems kind of fragile."

Dean groans.

"Please, Dean!" Sam begs. " _Please_! I would really, really owe you one."

Dean looks down into those puppy dog eyes and gives in after a few seconds. "Okay. Take us to him."

Sam's face lights up and Dean knows no matter what he won't regret this, as long as he keeps that happy idiot's face in his mind.

Charlie and Dean share a glance as Sam skips away. They follow, cautiously.

Dean is glad to see that it's just Gabriel and his brother Sam is taking them to. He doesn't know if he could handle Sam's other annoying friends. He can see the guy Sam mentioned, looking very much like he wouldn't fit in. His suit and trench coat did that job for him very quickly.

When the three of them finally reach Gabriel, Dean can see a little more clearly behind the weird clothes.

This guy is... decent looking. He easily has the best posture Dean's ever seen and that along with his perfectly structured face and messy black hair could easily make him a chick magnet.

What gets Dean though is his eyes. They're an intense blue and as they lock onto his own green pair, he freezes. It's impossible not to with a gaze that... concentrated. 

Lucky for him, the others have stopped as well. That could've been a slightly awkward situation.

Gabriel grins. "Hey, hey, hey, Dean-O and Charles. This is Castiel. Castiel, this is Dean and Charlie."

"Hello, Dean," Castiel says, that laser gaze shooting into him. He turns to Charlie. "Hello, Charlie."

"Hi," Dean mutters, absently. He hears Charlie repeat his words, a little more enthusiastically.

Gabriel turns to Castiel then. "Okay, big brother, go make nice and have a good day at school. Don't fight, stick to these two unless you have different classes. All good?"

Castiel tilts his head. "Yes, Gabriel. I understand. Enjoy your day."

Dean almost groans. That head tilt just decided it for him. Castiel was very, very attractive. Stupid, bisexual brain. But the way they interact reminds Dean of how he used to talk to Sam in primary school, before Sam was all _independent_. Gabriel's supposed to be younger but Castiel seems like he usually follows his brother's lead. Strange.

Gabriel shoots Dean a grateful look before dragging Sam away.

Castiel turns to them.

Clearing his throat, Dean tries to act normal. "So, Cas, what's your first class?" The nickname slips out naturally and a little too familiarly.

Charlie's eyes question him.

"It appears I have Advanced Mathematics," Castiel tells them.

"Oh, I have that too," Charlie says happily.

"Well, I'll see you guys at recess then."

Charlie looks like she wants to say something but Dean walks off quickly enough to stop her.

Dean has Modern History, only a couple classrooms away from the two of them. He needs to clear his head though. Maybe take a dump.

With a sigh, Dean heads away from Charlie and Castiel, a little shell-shocked at the day's start so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to apologise in advance for my terrible ability at frequent and steady updates. You'll probably get these in bursts such as like 3 a week, to a couple a month and so on. Please feel free to bug me about it in the comments if the gap seems to go on for too long.  
> Oh and please leave kudos and your thoughts down below! :)


	2. The Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean, Charlie And Cas visit the library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very very very sorry for the huge delay on this!  
> As I said my updates are pretty erratic and I'll try to update more (no promises).  
> Anyway I hope you enjoy the new chapters!  
> Sorry for any mistakes!

Dean almost wants to laugh at the text Charlie sends him as he makes his way out of the bathroom and to Modern History.

_**Charlie:** So did you rush off because of your straining boner for this new guy or are you having issues with your bladder?_

In fact Dean does laugh. It's short and nervous. Even though she's not there, he can't even form a deflection in writing.

_**Me:** Uh... I guess I was pretty surprised by the guy._

_**Charlie:** I'll say. What're you gonna do about it...? ;)_

He gets the text as he walks into class and receives a deathly glare from Mrs Cole. He sends one back as tradition. It's not like he's late.

He sits down in his seat. It's right next to the window, the view perfect from the hellhole he was in.

When the bell finally rings, only a few regularly late people are missing. No one wants to get in after the bell with Mrs Cole. She hands out detentions so easily, a few people had called her  
Mrs Detention Slut. Not that Dean had ever actually called her that...

Dean doesn't reply to Charlie's text. He isn't kidding about the detention thing and Mrs Cole has perfected the art of detecting phone usage.

Usually Dean would face the window during the lesson, listening to Mrs Cole faintly, taking in the parts he knew were important, others flitting from his mind like the birds flying past his  
window.

Today was different though. He's got more interesting things to think about. Like the new and interesting Castiel. He's different and Dean can't help his interest. It had nothing to do with the fact that Cas was just... well the only word Dean could think of was _damn_.

The time goes by rather quickly, the double lesson seeming more like a single.

Mrs Cole dismisses them a couple minutes after the bell and Dean walks out only to see Charlie standing, waiting for him, a smirk dancing on her face and of course Castiel is at her shoulder, eyes wandering through the hall.

Dean lets out a heavy sigh as Charlie's grin widens.

Castiel's eyes snap back to the present and focus right in on Dean.

It's so shocking all over again and this time when he freezes, someone bumps into him and he's sent crashing forward, on the floor, somehow half on a wall, half on the floor.

The person keeps walking, barely giving a second glance.

Charlie starts cracking up, already knowing he's perfectly fine.

Dean tries to growl at her but his leg actually hurts a bit and he uses his energy to forget the pain.

Castiel looks down at him, a little pale, eyes wide. "Are you okay?"

Using the wall to stand, Dean nods. "Yeah, I'm good."

Castiel still looks concerned but Dean doesn't really see the need to reassure him. It wasn't like he was bleeding all over the floor or anything.

Charlie seems to see the need though. "Don't worry, Castiel. He's strong this one!" She gives Dean a rough pat to the shoulder as if trying to prove it.

It almost looks like Castiel's serious face is going to melt into a smile but it stays intact, the only giveaway a slight crinkle of the eyes.

Dean _really_ shouldn't be noticing these things.

The three of them head to the Year 12 sanctuary. Building C.

Dean shoves his History textbook into his locker between a couple hundred loose papers.

Charlie also opens her locker, taking out a packet of potato chips. She throws them at Dean immediately. It's become a routine for Dean to eat Charlie's recess snack.

"Castiel, you have study with us next right?"

He looks down at his timetable, following behind the other two to the crappy couch, pulling up a chair to sit opposite them. "Yes, I do."

Dean's glad about the move to this building. He hated being crammed between the year nine and tens last year. Plus, there were tons of great places to hang out. As long as you didn't piss of  
teachers in neighbouring rooms.

The room they sat in was decorated with a few old couches and large desks. They usually had their study periods in here. Although Dean usually took that opportunity to skip out and browse  
the nearby shops and library.

"What're you thinking of doing next couple hours?" Charlie asks him.

Dean gives it thought. "Might head out to the library."

"Wanna come, Cas?" Charlie asks, slipping into the nickname Dean had accidentally used a couple hours ago.

"Where?" he asked, eyebrows scrunching together.

"The library. Couple blocks away."

"Are we allowed to leave school...?"

"It's not like we're sneaking out to a bar," Dean says. "Besides, seniors can use their free periods outside of school."

Charlie nodded. "It's just the younger years that get in trouble."

This was technically true, but Dean and Charlie both knew that students were very, very encouraged not to leave the school by teachers. They wouldn't get into trouble... the teachers would just assign a few school 'chores' to do. Like picking up trash in the yards or cleaning tables. Not too bad. Castiel doesn't need to know this stuff.

That's Dean's reasoning anyway.

"Okay," Castiel tells them.

Dean gives him what he thinks is a polite smile, but when Castiel starts staring it falters and he worries about the look on his face.

He focuses on Charlie, clearing his throat. "Anyway... what're we watching tonight?" He reached for the closest subject.

"Teen Wolf," she says, excitedly. "Don't you remember our previous conversation."

"I'd hoped you had forgotten," Dean replies.

"Oh!" Castiel lets out the closest word he's had to normal teenager speech.

They turn to him.

A blush colours his cheeks. "Sorry," he mumbles.

_Crap, that's cute._

Dean shakes the thought from his head, strangling the life out of it. Stabbing it a few times just to be sure. Stupid, head.

"No, what is it?" Charlie asks.

He looks at his shoes. "Ah... I've seen that."

Charlie's eyes light up like Christmas and Dean feels the need to hold her back in case of pouncing.

"You have?" she breathes.

Castiel just nods.

"Who's your favourite character?"

"Derek," Cas says, as if it's obvious. "Yours?"

"Oh, definitely Lydia. I would do so much to that girl..."

Castiel actually does laugh at that and Dean feels warmth settle in his stomach.

Part of it is obviously because Cas' laugh sounds like a blanket made of music, but he can't help thinking back to when he met Charlie and talked to her like a member of his family within five minutes. She drew him out of his shell with the mention of his favourite shows and it's like the same thing is happening to this weird, nerdy dude in front of them.

"Dean hasn't seen it yet though. That is what tonight is about," Charlie says.

"I'm sure you'll enjoy it, Dean," Castiel tells him.

Charlie follows up to this with about a hundred comments about the currents seasons and something about some chick named Allison. I heard the name Ethan almost as a sob from Charlie, 

Castiel nodding along solemnly.

Dean would've used the spoiler alert but so far they had just been saying a bunch of clipped sentences with essentially no actual information.

While he's zoning out of the conversation the bell goes and the three of them get up.

Dean grabs a sketch book from his locker before they take off, walking through the school's back gates and along the footpath.

"So how's Adam?" Charlie asks as they turn a corner onto the main street.

Dean instantly feels guilty. He always seems to forget about his half brother. "He says boarding school is like being in a cage. Hates it there."

"I get that."

"Yeah. Sam's buddy Lucifer-"

"Hold on. Sam has a friend called _Lucifer?_ "

"Well they're more like enemies, I guess," Dean says. "But yeah he used to go to the same boarding school as Adam. Apparently they didn't get along too well."

"Are you talking about St Solange?" Castiel asks.

Dean nods. "Yeah. You know it?"

"My brother Michael graduated from there. He knew Lucifer."

"Small world," Charlie says.

The three of them dwindle off of the conversation, silence settling.

Inside the library it's the perfect temperature. Dean loves it when they go here. He always finds it easier to do things in this place. It's also useful for when he doesn't want to talk. Although Charlie never obeys the 'be quiet' rule of the library.

They find a table in the corner by the theology section and Dean opens up his sketchbook, prepared to ignore them.

He twirls a pencil between his fingers and frowns at the page. It's getting to be rather difficult because he can feel eyes on him and they aren't Charlie's.

Looking up, he meets blue eyes, staring curiously.

"What?" Dean says, feeling a little defensive.

Castiel shifts. "What're you doing?"

Dean looks down at his sketchbook. He's been drawing car designs for years. Most of them are pretty shoddy and terrible but he can't help it. Dean likes what he does. Cars are too beautiful not to want to create and draw.

"I'm just drawing."

"What're you drawing?"

"Stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

Dean's walls go up. "Just stuff, Cas."

Castiel gives him a look. It's strangely demanding. Dean didn't know he could actually make a face other than politely calm.

"Cars," Dean finally answers.

"Can I see?"

Dean fiddles with the corner of a page before sliding the book across to Cas. He looks away to see Charlie gaping at him. It isn't surprising since it took her almost a year of friendship before he let her see any of his designs.

Castiel flips through the book, stopping at something Dean drew a few weeks ago after waking up in the middle of the night to his dad stumbling down stairs.

"I like this one very much," Castiel tells him, eyes stuck to the drawing.

It's not like the other designs Dean draws. It's more sleek, shaped slightly like a _lamborghini aventador_ , but a little longer with more room in the trunk. Dean usually focuses on older styles. This one was just because he was feeling tired of the monotone in his life.

"It's okay," Dean eventually replies.

Castiel looks up at him for a little while before turning the page and continuing with his perusal of the book.

"We'll be back, Cas," Charlie suddenly announces, forcing Dean up by the arm and dragging him into the nonfiction section.

"What the hell, Charlie?" Dean hisses.

She rolls her eyes. "Don't be such a baby. What in the world has been going on today? Is it just me or have you been developing a major crush?"

"Of course not!" Dean leans against a shelf, irritated. "It's just... I dunno. He's hot."

"Yeah, but you're not even laying the moves on him."

"He's only got us to hang out with at school. I don't want to make things awkward. Anyway, neither of us know if he actually swings that way."

"Well by the way he said Derek's name..."

It was now Dean's turn to roll his eyes. "That doesn't prove anything. He could just like the character. Normal people don't develop feelings for characters."

Charlie snorts. "Does he look normal to you?"

The two of them peer out of the shelves at Castiel who is still immersed in Dean's drawings.

Dean shrugs. "He doesn't look like that type of person though. Let's just stop talking about this, okay?"

Charlie groans. " _Fine._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little short but I hope you liked it.  
> Please comment and leave your kudos!
> 
> If you want to visit my Supernatural Tumblr go [here](http://tokillawinchester.tumblr.com/).


	3. The Difference Between Normal People and Cool People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie and Dean watch Teen Wolf.  
> English turns out to be an interesting class.  
> Sam gets in a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My deepest appologies for not updating for so long! I haven't forgotten this story!  
> Let's all blame the new school year for starting here.
> 
> Have a good chapter!

When Dean joins Charlie on the large, L-shaped chocolate couch that night, she still seems a little irritated.

"Go on. Say what you have to say to get past this," Dean tells her in frustration.

She pauses from looking through the TV menu. "Why can't you just admit you _like_ Cas?"

"I never said I didn't. I just said it wasn't going to happen."

Charlie thinks for a moment. "Why not?"

"I already told you. I don't want to make things awkward. Maybe when he makes some more friends..."

"What if he doesn't make any more friends? C'mon, Dean. There's got to be more to this."

Dean gives her a look. "Let's say he's interested in me, Charlie. Just for one second. If he were and I asked him out he would say yes. But it's me so that would probably last like a week at the most. I'd screw it up and... I dunno. I'd just prefer to keep him around. He seems like he could make a good friend."

"I see where you're coming from Dean," she says. "But you wouldn't screw it up!"

"Charlie," he warns.

She sits back. "Okay. Let's just watch this and forget about this crap."

Dean grins.

Teen Wolf turns out to be a good plan. It magically dissolves their annoyance and soon enough Dean's falling in love with all the characters.

The two of them stay up until the early hours of the morning, finishing near the end of season one.

Dean's glad Charlie's mum isn't home. He likes Mrs Bradbury and she would be pissed at the knowledge of the two of them up, getting minimal sleeping time.

Early in the night, Dean calls Sam to make sure things are okay.

After their conversation Dean feels a little part of himself regret the call. Sam was like usual. Unconcerned, a little annoyed at Dean interrupting his night.

When Dean's alarm goes off in the morning, signally another day of school, Charlie kicks him. The two of them had fallen asleep on her couch, Charlie's legs resting on his side.

Dean turns off the alarm, leaving Charlie to sleep for a bit. They still have time.

He wanders out into the kitchen, searching through Charlie's cupboard for the material to make pancakes.

When Dean starts cooking, Charlie appears in the doorway with a sly smile. "If you were a girl, Dean Winchester..."

Laughing, Dean flips a pancake. "I know, kid."

They sit down to eat, bantering and talking about the plans for more episodes. Dean wants to watch more but he doesn't want to watch them without Charlie. Charlie has plans to go out with her parents that night.

"You can wait, can't you?"

Dean nods. "Yeah, I guess. We'll just have to make it the next night."

"As long as you keep making awesome breakfast, I'm in."

After Dean promises her an omelette next time, he changes into the clothes he brought over; jeans, an old band shirt and his Dad's old leather jacket.

"Does Sammy have a ride this morning?" Charlie calls from her room.

"Yeah," Dean yells back. "Gabriel's giving him a ride."

Charlie walks into the room. "That kid has a license?"

"Huh. I don't think he was planning on getting one..." Dean frowns. "Did Sam lie?"

"Maybe Cas is giving him a ride," Charlie suggests.

"Why would...?"

"Maybe he meant Gabriel was giving him a ride through his easily responsible big brother who probably does have a license."

"Oh. Well that's a more likable theory than Sam lied to me. Ready to go?"

She nods.

They get to school early, surprisingly and the two of them hang around the parking lot.

Dean wants to see if Sam comes in with Gabriel like he told him. If not... Dean doesn't know what he could do with that information. Sam didn't really listen to him anymore.

When Sam does arrive with Gabriel, Castiel steadily parking his car, Dean holds off on his sigh of relief.

He can't be relieved when he sees the sad creature Cas drives.

It's a _1978 Lincoln Continental Mark V_.

The only reason Dean can name it is because while looking through car models he came upon the car he had then dubbed "the pimpmobile".

His disappointment in Cas' taste in cars is washed away at the pride he feels of the look on his brother's face as he eyes the car.

Sam gives it a shake of his head as he slams the door.

Castiel follows behind Sam and Gabriel as they walk towards the building where Charlie and Dean are standing, watching them.

Sam waves over at Dean while they pass and Gabriel shoots him a toothy grin.

Castiel stops by them. "Hello," he says simply.

"Hey, Cas!" Charlie laughs. "Nice car."

Dean follows his brother's actions, shaking his head sadly. "'Morning."

Castiel smiles shyly.

The three of them veer off from the building, over to the senior centre.

"What do you guys have this morning?" Charlie mumbles, almost to herself as she digs through her already messy locker for her timetable.

"Advanced English," Cas replies, already having memorised his classes.

Dean glances at his locker door, where he had already stuck the new timetable. "Same here."

Charlie pulls her head out of the locker, her timetable held up triumphantly. "Me too!"

Dean and Charlie grab their stuff before following Castiel to his locker.

English was given by the famous Mr Shurley. Everyone just called him Chuck since he also paired as being the school counsellor. He was a terrible counsellor but he somehow always helped the students leave feeling better. His jitterish presence was surprisingly comforting.

The reason he was an English teacher at the school was simply because he'd published a collection of novels before starting there.

The guy wasn't the best writer but he taught well enough and was able to talk about books they were studying.

They take their seats in English on the middle row of tables, Dean positioning himself next to the window like he always does.

When the class starts, Chuck welcomes them back, stuttering over a few words, pacing in front of them by the whiteboard.

He talks about the coming topics and assignments. Charlie takes out her phone, quickly replying to someone, hiding it behind her books.

Dean's eyes search past her fall of red hair and land on Cas. He's watching Chuck, his eyes sliding with the pacing.

At some point, he glances over and their eyes greet each other. Dean turns back to Chuck, feeling caught out.

From the corner of Dean's eye, he sees Charlie smirk and shoot him a look before returning to her texts.

The bell screams out at them all to get out right after Chuck hands out copies of _To Kill A Mockingbird_.

At morning break, they sit outside by the school oval. It's a nice day and it's a good spot to watch the other students run amok with a soccer ball or pass by on their way to another part of the school. There aren't usually people in the cafeteria at this break. Lunch is a different story.

Dean watches as Sam walks by, his arm thrown over Ruby's shoulders, laughing at something Gabriel says.

Ruby leans up to kiss him and Sam responds enthusiastically. He doesn't see Dean as they turn a corner but Gabriel waves at Castiel and he smiles back fondly.

Charlie bites her lip. "Did you know?"

Dean looks back to the game of soccer going on. "No."

"I'm sorry, Dean."

He shakes his head. "Don't be. It's not like I expected him to tell me. It's one thing of many."

Castiel stays quiet and Dean is thankful. He doesn't feel like answering questions. His stomach turns at the thought of his Maths class next lesson. A double with Mr Alistair. His worst class, all alone.

The bell rings.

***

By lunch Dean is about ready to leave.

Mr Alistair had ended the lesson by calling Dean out in class and making a fool of him.

Thankfully he wasn't kept in but... he still felt like crap.

He joins Cas and Charlie at the couch they sat yesterday.

"How was your class, Dean?" Cas asks.

Dean sighs. "It was fine, Cas. How was yours?"

Cas shrugs. "It was good."

Charlie starts to say something when a voice rings out.

"Dean!" It's Bela Talbot. One of the people in his old friend group. They hadn't talked for so long.

"Bela? What's up?"

She rushes over. "It's Sam. He's in a fight with Lucifer down behind the gym. I thought you should do something before the teachers got there."

He searches her face, suspicious. It seems genuinely worried and although Bela can be slippery, he knows she's always had a sweet spot for Sam.

Dean gets up, taking off out the door, yelling a quick thanks back to Bela.

By the time he rounds the corner of the gym, the fight's already in full swing.

Gabriel keeps trying to intervene but it seems Ruby and Meg are holding him back, malicious excitement shining off their faces.

Dean pushes through the wide ring of people and grabs Sam, pushing him into the gathered people before kicking Lucifer's legs out from under him.

Lucifer looks up from the ground, pissed off. "Stay out of this."

"Are you an idiot?" Dean growls. "Get out of here."

"Teacher!" Someone gasps.

The students take off, trying to avoid trouble.

Lucifer goes to bolt but a hand grabs his arm, forcing him to his feet.

Mr Henriksen glares at Lucifer. "Now, now, boy. Where do you think you're going?"

Lucifer smiles politely, as charismatic with the teachers as ever. "Just went to try and find you, sir. This guy just came after me."

Henriksen looks over at Dean. "That true, Winchester?"

Dean shakes his head. "He attacked my little brother. I was just trying to break up the fight."

"Well I'm afraid you two and that brother of yours will have to come with me to see the principle."

Dean looks over at Sam and is surprised to see the angry glare on his face.

"Of course, Mr Henriksen," Dean replies.

Gabriel follows behind them, looking worried.

They pass Charlie and Castiel on the way to the office and Gabriel stays behind to explain things.

Dean takes the chance to talk to Sam while they're going through the hall. "You okay?"

Sam rolls his eyes. "Yes, Dean. You didn't have to intervene."

"Are you kidding me?" Dean hisses. "You're an idiot for getting in that damn fight. What the hell happened?"

"It doesn't matter," he says sourly.

"Tell me, Sam. Or I swear to you that it'll be the last time you go out with your friends this year. You know me. I'm not fucking around."

Sam eyes him. "We'll talk about it later."

"You bet your ass we will."

Sam doesn't reply and they finally arrive at the office.

 _Dick Roman: Principle_ the plaque proclaims.

Henriksen knocks and there's a faint reply behind the door. Henriksen opens it and guides the three of them inside.

"Victor! What's going on?" Roman asks, giving them all a wide smile.

"Mr Roman, I caught these three in some sort of fight and thought you might want to handle it."

Roman sits back in his black office chair. "Thank you, Victor. You may go now."

Henriksen hesitates before leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

"Please, take a seat, boys." Roman gestures to the chairs in front of his desk.

Dean takes a seat between Sam and Lucifer.

"So," he starts. "What happened?"

Sam stays quiet and Dean can see Lucifer getting ready to speak so he begins.

"I was told my brother was in a fight and went to break it up, Mr Roman. I had to use violence to split them apart though. We are all sorry."

Sam huffs but stays quiet.

Lucifer's chance is gone. He just nods, smiling slightly.

Roman looks them over, his smile never faltering. He focuses on the other two, ignoring Dean. "Do I need to punish you boys? Will this happen again?"

"No, sir," Sam says. Dean easily sees the lie of this.

Lucifer simply shakes his head.

"Good!" Roman says. "I think the three of you should go home and cool off. But I expect you to be back at school tomorrow, all getting along. I will be notifying your parents however."

Dean thinks of John. He might yell at Dean for a while but fighting has never been an issue to him.

Standing, the three of them murmur their thanks before leaving.

When they get out to the hallway, Lucifer takes off without another word.

Dean takes his brother down to the parking lot and they get into the Impala silently.

Taking out his phone, Dean calls Charlie.

" _Dean? What's going on_?" she greets.

"I'm not entirely sure to be honest but we've been sent home for the day. I'll be in tomorrow."

" _Is Sam okay_?" 

"Yes, unfortunately. If he wasn't then maybe he wouldn't be acting like such a child," Dean grumbles, angrily, glaring over at his baby brother.

Sam meets his glare with outrage clear on his face.

" _Okay. Well, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Don't be too hard on him_.” 

"Thanks, Charlie. Bye."

He hangs up the phone and looks to Sam. "Talk."

Sam squirms in his seat and Dean actually wants to smile. It's been so long since he was able to actually play the big brother role. He could almost thank Lucifer. Almost.

"It was... I dunno. It was just so stupid, Dean. He was saying stuff about Ruby and then... he just got to me and we were fighting." Sam looks out at the lot.

"Sam, I know that's not the whole truth. You have _got_ to stop avoiding my questions and give me some real answers. Fuck, Sam. I didn't even _know_ about you and Ruby until today. How long has that been going on?"

"A while."

"I told you so many times that I thought she was bad news. And I was right."

Sam looks over at him, frowning. "What do you mean? This wasn't-"

"That's not what I'm talking about. She was making sure that Gabriel couldn't come to your aid! What kind of girlfriend is that?"

"She was just trying to make sure he wouldn't intervene. She knew it was my fight. Unlike _you_."

"Sam, that was not what I saw. I saw her excitement that you two were beating each other to a pulp and knew that Gabe would stop it."

Sam stays quiet. "I know. She's just so..."

Dean smiles sadly. "I get it, Sammy. But maybe it's time to... let that one go."

After a stretch of silence Sam agrees. "You're right. I'm sorry, Dean."

"Good." He starts the car.

When they're finally on the road Sam speaks up again.

"I know we don't talk much anymore. But it's because there's stuff going on in my life that I don't think you'd like. And I can't just let you deal with all my crap anymore."

Dean made a turn. "Okay. But I'm _here_ , Sam. You can talk to me. If you do eventually decide you want me to help out with this crap just come to me. Don't get in any more fights that cause freaking Bela Talbot to come find me."

He laughs. "I won't."

Dean slid the car into their driveway. "Well, tonight you are staying home. No fucking around with your friends. Gabe can come over if you're desperate but that's it."

Sam smiles. "Okay. How's things doing with Castiel, by the way?"

"He's..." Dean thinks, trying to hide his automatic thoughts such as _attractive_ and _fucking gorgeous_. "...not too bad."

Sam stares at him for a second. "Sure, Dean."

The two of them go inside and Dean can't help but be happy because it's like _finally_ things are going his way with Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and leave your kudos!  
> Feel free to berate me for taking my sweet time to update...
> 
> If you want to visit my Supernatural Tumblr go [here](http://tokillawinchester.tumblr.com/).


	4. One Day Out Of Many

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets a call.  
> The day is long.

The next day Dean wakes up to a call from Bobby Singer, his Dad's old friend and the owner of a mechanic shop down the block where he helps out here and there for some quick cash.

"What's up, Bobby?" he asks down the receiver.

Bobby clears his throat. " _Hey, Dean. I called to tell you that Ellen and Jo are moving to town next week_."

"That's great," Dean replies. Jo wasn't technically his cousin but growing up, they had just decided it would always be that way.

" _Yeah. Jo's moving to your school and I figured you could give her a ride, get Sam to show her around and help her make some new friends_."

Dean had forgotten. Jo is sixteen like Sam, the two of them in the same year. "I'm sure Sam will be happy to. I'll pick her up Monday. What's the address?"

Bobby relays the information along with Jo and Ellen's home line. " _See you later, kid_."

"Bye, Bobby." Dean hangs up.

After dressing for school, Dean shoves the extra clothes in his bag to stay with Charlie that night. Sam would be over at Gabriel's apparently and Dean couldn't help being a little jealous that Sam had been over to Cas' place so many more times than him.

Sam's already up downstairs. There's a bruise on his jaw from where Lucifer had gotten in a punch and he keeps running a thumb over it automatically.

"I put some toast on for you," Sam says, looking through a newspaper.

"Thanks. Anything interesting in there?"

Sam shrugs. "Not really."

Dean grabs the toast as it jumps out at him and spreads an unhealthy amount of butter on before shoving it in his mouth.

He swallows. "Bobby called a couple minutes ago."

Sam folds the paper up. "Yeah?"

"Apparently Jo and Ellen are moving to town."

"Cool," he replies. "Is Jo going to be at school with us?"

"Yep. She'll be in your year so he was asking if you could look after her for a while, introduce her to some of your friends."

Sam blinks. "I always forget that she's my age. Always seemed yours."

"I know what you mean. I'd forgotten until Bobby called."

"Okay, when does she start?"

"Monday," Dean tells him.

"I dunno if she should hang around me..."

"You're joking! She's not going to know anyone. Are you really so embarrassed of her, Sam? She's _family_."

Sam scoffs. "That's not what I meant, Dean. She just doesn't seem like she'll get along with them. You know Jo."

"I do know Jo," Dean says. "Which is why I know they'll love her. She's pretty and funny. I'm sure she'll do fine. I mean... _maybe_ she won't exactly like your group but just getting her to know some of these people might make her more easy to access with the rest of your year."

"I suppose. It'll be good to see her more. I feel like it's been forever."

"Same here." Dean finishes off his toast and Sam walks out with him.

They get in the car and Dean freezes. "You're coming to school with me?"

"Uh... yeah?" Sam frowns.

"Don't you usually get a ride?"

"So? I thought it would be easier to just go with you."

"Okay."

"Is that a problem?"

"Na, just surprised me."

 _People Are Strange_ calls out of the speakers as Dean starts the car. He turns it down to background noise, starting the journey to school.

"What's Gabe's house like?" Dean asks.

"Huh? Why?" Sam's frown is back.

Dean clears his throat. "Um... just curious. I mean you go there all the time so I wonder."

"I've told you before."

"You have?"

"Yeah. The first time I went there like a couple years ago. I told you all about it."

Dean stops at a red light and looks at Sam. "Really? I have no memory of this."

"Probably because you hadn't met Castiel yet."

Sam's words delay Dean's take off when the light glows green. "What do you mean?"

Sam smirks. "Nothing. Their house is... massive. And it's really, really nice. Plus, Gabe has like 50 siblings I swear. All with religious, angel names. Their parents aren't really around though. Oh and Gabe only brings me around when Michael and a few others are out of the house. They don't really like visitors. But his sister Anna is pretty nice, she's in college."

"That sounds weird."

"It _really_ is. When Castiel was home schooled he'd go out to their other house across town. I'd only met him a couple times before he started going to school with us. But the rooms are nice. Gabe's is of course filled with posters and crap that Michael apparently hates. Apparently that's their rule. You can't have any personal shit around the house but your room is basically your private retreat."

"Their parents must be pretty strict." Dean pulls into a park at the school.

Sam nods. "I guess. I've never actually met one though. Apparently their Dad is permanently away on work and only ever sees a couple of his kids every so often."

"Growing up must've sucked."

The two of them sit for a moment, thinking.

They don't speak again that morning and Sam goes and joins his friends while Dean makes his way over to the senior centre.

Charlie doesn't seem to be there but Dean spots Cas rifling through his locker a small frown on his face.

"Hey, Cas," he greets, leaning on the locker next to his.

Castiel looks away from his locker and the frown slowly seeps away from his face. "Good morning, Dean."

"What're you looking for?"

"Oh, nothing. Just..." he pulls out a notebook. "Trying to find this."

Cas' frown is still on his face as he looks down at the dark cover.

"Cas? Something wrong?"

He resumes his search for the rest of his books. "Just some family issues."

"Family issues?" Dean pushes, curious.

Cas pulls out a couple more things and clicks the lock back into place. "Gabriel and one of my brothers are having disagreements."

"Why?"

"I'm not exactly sure. I think perhaps it was about his friends. Michael can be a bit irritating when it comes to other people. Sometimes I believe he's jealous of Gabriel. Michael never liked the company of others but I'm sure he gets lonely. Everyone does, right?"

Dean stands beside him in silence for a few seconds. "Yeah, Cas. Everyone gets like that at one point or another."

It's only after he says it that Dean realises how sad his tone was. He couldn't help it though. The reason Sam had drifted away was because of his friends. Dean could relate to the bitterness Michael could be feeling.

Castiel cocks his head, his eyes worried.

"Maybe he's angry about Gabe having friends because he misses his brother," Dean says before going over to his own locker.

Cas nods. "I guess I never really thought about it like that. Gabriel is away from the house a lot. Even I get a little annoyed at that."

Dean grins. "You? Annoyed? I can't imagine."

"Hopefully you won't have to see me as such, Dean," Cas replies, a smile lighting his face.

"Yo, bitches!" Charlie calls out.

Dean meets Cas' eyes one more time before focusing on the day ahead.

***

He's got Food And Hospitality first out. When he gets out for the break, Charlie sniffs at him expectantly.

Laughing, Dean chucks her a brown paper bag. The first lesson that term was simple. Cookies. Their teacher had decided to throw out the seriousness of their year until next week.

They decide to stay in the senior centre for recess and Dean tells them about Jo.

"When's she starting?" Charlie asks.

"Next week." Dean lets out a small sigh. "Unfortunately she's in Sam's year. I have worries."

"Why?" Cas asks.

Dean leans back into the couch. "Jo's kind of... I don't want to say psycho but I am a little afraid she'll bring up her knife collection in the middle of her English class."

Charlie raises an eyebrow. "Knife collection."

"Yep. Don't get me wrong; Jo's great. She's funny and gets along with Sam and I but she's always been that risk kid. She does crazy things. Last time I saw her, we stole her Mum's car and drove out to Philadelphia because there was some rumour of a ghost."

Charlie laughs. "That's awesome."

"Tip of the iceberg. I mean there's more normal stuff too. She worked in her Mum's bar a lot. Always snuck us out whiskey. Always felt like she was older than me but... she's Sam's age. It's weird to think that."

They talk a little more of Jo but when the bell goes Cas disappears to Religious Studies and Charlie and Dean find their seats at the back of Legal Practises.

Dean's Modern History professor is teaching this class too. Professor Julian Richings was old yet sturdy, always in dark clothing, his skin pale. He used a cane and had a dark sense of humour. Everyone in school knew him as Death. It had started before Dean had been going to school. He didn't mind the guy although he could be strict.

Near the end of the class Charlie starts texting Dory, risking the possible assassination of her phone by Death.

She's always been practised in the art of hiding her phone though and when the bell rings, releasing them she tucks it away.

"Um... Dean?" she say, awkwardly making her way through the flood of students.

They reach the buildings exit and he glances at her. "Yeah?"

"About tonight..."

Dean's heart sinks. He always forgets that Charlie has a girlfriend. A life outside of their TV marathons. "It's okay," he says to her as they get to the lockers.

"I just haven't seen her in a while. I promise I'll make it up to you-"

He shakes his head. "Charlie, seriously. Don't worry about it. I should probably deal with this History crap I got Monday."

"Thanks, Dean."

They finish up at their lockers and Cas materialises close by.

The three of them head to the cafeteria, Dean snagging some fries and the crappy burgers they offer.

Lunch is slow and Dean's almost angry. He has a pit in his stomach and he hates that Charlie is blowing him off. But he gets it and feels guilt pile on his thoughts.

When lunch finally ends, they go back to get books.

"Ready, Cas?" Charlie smiles, her Advanced Maths textbook weighing her down.

"I'll meet you there," he says.

She hesitates but doesn't ask question, leaving quickly with a wave.

Cas stays with Dean and he's leaning against the lockers just like Dean had in the morning. "What's wrong?"

Dean looks up into the vast ocean of his eyes. He still can't help but be taken away by their tides. "What do you mean?"

"You seem unhappy."

"Do I?"

"Dean..."

Dean looks at him for a moment. "You're going to be late, Cas."

"I'll catch up."

Dean can't help but be surprised. Cas is always punctual and procedural. "I'm just disappointed. It's nothing."

"Why?" Cas frowns and Dean wants to touch his face, change the look there.

"Charlie and I were going to hang out after school but she's going to be with her girlfriend."

"Girlfriend? Oh, okay." Cas nods to himself, like some sort of confirmation. "Well... I know this is no substitute but you could always come get some coffee with me."

Dean blinks. "Really?"

"Uh... well you of course don't have to. I just thought I'd offer, since you're good company."

He feels warm, as if Cas had somehow given him the biggest ego boost ever with the words _good company_. "That'd be great, Cas."

"Okay. I'll meet you here after school, then. I really do have to go to class." He rushes off.

Dean lets a small smile rest on his face all through Modern History at thoughts of Cas telling him he's _good company_.

God, he's a dork.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looking over this chapter quickly, makes me think that it was a little boring of a chapter. The next will be good though! Promise!  
> Drop off your kudos and comments in the provided place below. :)
> 
> If you want to visit my Supernatural Tumblr go [here](http://tokillawinchester.tumblr.com/).


	5. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas And Dean Go For Coffee  
> Sam needs to break up with Ruby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty short. The next one should be a lot longer. I was planning on doing them as one but I don't really want to now.  
> I hope you like this snippet of a chapter!

Dean's the last back to the lockers out of their small group.

Charlie's apparently already gone, hurrying out to meet Dory.

Cas waits with his phone in hand, fingers tapping slowly at the screen, like he's just learning how to use it.

Dean deals with his locker quickly. Cas finally tucks his phone away and watches Dean push a few books in his bag.

"Ready?" Cas asks at last.

Dean nods and the two of them walk out to the car park.

"Uh... who's car should we take?" Dean murmurs, looking at the pimpmobile worriedly.

Cas shrugs. "I don't mind. We can take yours."

"Okay."

He guides Cas to his baby, the impala sitting beautifully in the sunlight.

"So where do you want to go?" he asks once they're in the car.

"There's a place a couple streets away."

"Oh, right. I know it." The car grumbles around them, leaving the school carefully.

They mostly sit in silence on the way there and Dean can't help but notice how little he knows about Castiel. They'd only met a few days ago and things still seemed in the awkward faze of acquaintances.

The coffee place is small. A few tables are littered outside, the white tables circular and looking slightly unstable. The inside is made up of couches and a bar-like area for lone customers. The woman behind the counter is playing with the coffee machine, looking flustered.

There aren't many people there at the moment but Dean recognises a couple people from their school, laughing at the back of the room and a man who lives just down their street.

The woman behind the counter - her nametag reads Mel - smiles as they come up to the counter and gives the coffee machine a final wrench before coming to stand by them.

"Hello, boys. What can I getcha'?" she inquires.

"Mmm... I'll just have black coffee," Dean replies.

Cas' eyes flick over the drinks board. "Cappuccino for me."

They take a number and sit opposite each other, close to the door.

Dean clears his throat. "So, Cas... how do you like school so far?" It's a lame attempt at a conversation but he's feeling too awkward to ask something else.

"It's different. But I like it. Have you always gone to school there?" Cas to his credit seems a lot more comfortable than Dean.

"At the high school, yeah. But before that our family would travel a lot so I moved schools every other week. Sam finally got Dad to settle here when he realised school was about to get a bit harder."

"Why did you travel so much?" Cas wonders, sitting back.

Dean thinks of his mum, the fire, his dad's spiral and need of action. "My dad's a hunter so whenever he heard a rumour of some new exotic thing he hadn't bagged we uprooted and went after it."

Cas nods thoughtfully. "I see."

Mel hurries over and places their drinks on the table. "Enjoy!"

Dean watches her go back to the counter, trying to think of something else to ask.

"How long have you known Charlie?"

Dean looks back at Cas, watching the questions run through his eyes. "Since the start of high school. We only became friends last year though. I wasn't exactly in the position to be making friends with her until then."

"Oh? Why?"

Dean feels a little ashamed. He almost doesn't tell Cas but those eyes are still filled to the brim with blue curiosity. "I was kind of a dick."

Cas laughs briefly, spooning some of the froth from his cappuccino into his mouth. "How so?"

"Um, I used to be what they call 'popular'."

"You're not popular now?" Cas tilts his head, a move Dean's beginning to come familiar with.

Dean shakes his head. "Damn, Cas. You really haven't been to high school before."

"I did say that."

"Sorry to break it to you, buddy, but you got yourself stuck with a couple of losers."

He smiles. "I don't exactly see it that way, Dean."

Dean pauses, watching him. "Thanks, Cas. I don't either but I used to. I was really close friends with people like Crowley and Bela. I wouldn't say they're entirely bad but being with them made me an asshole and the whole group was like that. We would pick on people and just generally make other people's lives shit."

Cas frowns. "But you don't seem bad."

"I've tried to improve myself. Charlie was the one to pull my head out of my ass. She's always been good at that. She came at me after school one day and I tried to get her to calm down, Sam started defending me despite agreeing with what she was saying about me being how I was being. I talked to her a bit and it took a while but I realised I was being an idiot and went to ask for her advice. Everything after that is basically us being friends." Dean finishes and glances out the window. He can remember a lot about back then. He can remember Crowley's constant fight for attention, Bela's sneaky tricks and Pamela's perverted comments.

"I can't imagine that," Cas tells him.

Dean turns back to him and Cas looks so sincere that Dean is worried that somehow his words could taint that warmth and genuinely caring nature that's been there from day one.

After that they talk some more and Dean files away the thoughts that he'll damage Cas by talking because that's stupid. Someone like Cas wouldn't change because Dean laughed or told him a story about Sam or asked questions about his family. If he was careful maybe Cas could be around for a while.

***

That night Dean gets a call from Charlie, her voice thick with guilt.

" _Dean..._ " she begins, groaning. " _I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have cancelled on you tonight. I feel like such a douche_."

Dean grins. "It's fine, Charlie. Seriously. This way I got to go get some coffee with Cas."

" _Wait, wait, wait. You and Cas got coffee? Like outside of school? Like a date_?"

"No, not a date! We just hung out after school and got some coffee. As friends."

" _Right_." She sighed heavily. " _And here I was worried that you were pissed at me_."

Dean shifts positions on his bed. "Na. I get wanting to see Dorothy."

" _Thanks. I still want to make it up to you though. How about we watch Teen Wolf the whole weekend_?"

"Don't make plans you can't keep, Charlie..."

" _I can keep this one though! I promise. There's nothing else I'd rather be doing_."

"Except your girlfriend," Dean laughed.

" _Well, yes, there is that. But it doesn't matter because we're going to hang out_."

"Okay, okay."

***

Sam looks over at Gabriel and huffs. "What should I do?"

Gabriel shrugs. "Your choice. She's not my girlfriend."

"I should just break up with her... but things are going to be so weird."

Gabriel swivels around in the desk chair. "Maybe. Maybe Ruby just won't give a crap. As long as you don't tell everyone you dumped her things should be fine."

"Yeah, you're right. I think I'll just text her."

"Don't _text_ her! That's horrible. And cowardly."

Sam groans. "So what? I don't care about being cowardly at this point. Ruby can get really scary. Could I call her?"

Gabriel frowns. "I... suppose? I dunno, Sam."

"Okay I'll call then!" he picks up his phone and they hear the front door close loudly.

"I'll give you some privacy," Gabriel says, walking out of the room. He takes a look downstairs and sees Cas hanging up his keys, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Hey, brother!" Gabriel calls.

Cas looks up. "Oh. Hello, Gabriel."

"Where were you? School finished like an hour or two ago. Library?"

"No. I was with a friend." The word sounds unfamiliar in his mouth.

Gabriel's eyebrows are raised. "A friend? A friend like Dean?"

Even Dean's name seems to make Cas look happy. "Yes."

The teasing is on the tip of his tongue but Gabriel stops himself, remembering that Sam is in the next room, probably able to hear every word. So Gabriel just winks and walks back into his room.

"Ruby, I'm _sorry_. Seriously. Can we just go back to being friends?" Sam's eyes are boring a hole into the carpet, the sadness in them genuine.

A muffled voice responds over the phone.

"Okay, I understand that," Sam replies. "Yes. Okay, bye."

He hangs up the phone and looks to Gabriel.

"Tough conversation?" Gabriel asks.

"Yes and no. I mean she's pretty pissed but... I think she'll try and be my friend."

Gabriel comes and sits on the floor by Sam. His friend seems worried. "Sam, is there something else?"

Sam blinks. "Uh... no. Of course not."

It's an obvious lie. They've been friends long enough for Gabriel to see through the crap. But he doesn't press it. "Sure, Sam."

They watch each other for a minute before Gabriel get's up, excusing himself to the bathroom. It's difficult. There are some moments it's easy to just see Sam as his best friend. But at the moment it's not so simple to convince himself he hasn't been in love for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Kudos? Leave them down below!
> 
> If you want to visit my Supernatural Tumblr go [here](http://tokillawinchester.tumblr.com/).


	6. Jo's First Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jo's first week doesn't go so great.  
> Sometimes you need a movie marathon after a crappy week.

_**MONDAY:** _

The next week of school was Jo's first week and Dean goes to pick her up that morning, Sam sitting beside him, looking through his music.

"I can't believe you still use _cassette tapes_. You need to catch up with the rest of the world, Dean." Sam puts one in and Led Zeppelin sings to them quietly.

"Sammy, there's one thing about my tapes that makes recent music obsolete. And that's the fact that my tapes play good music. Not the crap that you listen to."

Sam rolls his eyes. "I know for a fact that you love Taylor Swift."

"Yeah, right. Why do you think that?" Dean watches a car pass and tries to remember a time he'd listened to the popular musician with Sam nearby.

" _Shake it Off_ is your most played song on iTunes, according to your computer."

"My computer? When have you been on-?"

Sam smirks. "Whenever I want. You should get a new password."

Dean stays silent for the rest of the drive to Jo's house.

It's been a couple of years since they saw Jo and when she answers the door Dean stares.

Jo's blonde hair has grown out and it falls around her like water. The brown in her eyes is darker and although she's taller, Dean's about a head above her. The past couple years had been good to her, her body slender and her skin clear. If he hadn't known her for so long, Dean might've taken the time to trick her into his bed.

"Hey, Winchesters. Long time no see." Jo smirks at them, her attitude confident despite the first day.

Dean hugs her. "You've grown."

Sam smiles and envelopes her too. "Hi, Jo."

Ellen appears behind her. "Boys. Take care of her today, will you?"

"Good to see you too, Ellen," Dean says.

She looks at them fondly. "Go. Don't want you to be late to school."

The three of them go to the car, Jo and Sam briefly fighting over the front seat. Dean gives it to Sam, thinking of those long legs cramped up in the back seat.

They catch up on the drive to school. Not much has changed. Jo's made a couple new friends including a guy named Ash and a girl a year younger called Claire. She was still working in her mum's bar until they moved and she had been a part of a couple protests of animal fur.

Dean likes the thought of Jo out in the crowds yelling for animal rights.

Sam then tells her a bit about his friends and the things going on the school. He spends most of his time talking about Gabriel, focusing on the one friend Jo might like.

When they reach the school, Jo's telling them a story about a recent incident which ended with her mum kicking Garth out of the bar.

Dean sees Charlie and Castiel talking by the end of the car park. Gabriel is there too, looking bored.

The three of them approach their friends and Charlie brightens, her eyes landing on Jo and lingering a little too long.

Dean shoots her a look.

Sam's the first to talk. "Hi, guys. This is Jo. She's starting here today."

Gabriel introduces himself and adds Cas' name as an afterthought. Dean introduces Charlie who smiles widely.

Sam and Gabriel take her away after that, Jo waving at Dean hesitantly, finally starting to show some nervousness.

"So that's Jo?" Cas says, watching them walk away.

Charlie's doing the same, her eyes focused a little more. "Wow, isn't she just _something_?"

"Charlie, you have a girlfriend," Dean reminds her.

"There's no crime in looking. Is it bugging you because she's your cousin or...?"

"Firstly, she's not my really my cousin. And secondly it's just because there is no way that you guys would work for anything but a fling. And thirdly you still have a girlfriend."

Cas adjusts his bag. "That was a long explanation, Dean. Almost like you're covering something up."

Dean thinks of Jo confessing that she liked him as more than a friend a few years ago. A while before he had left. They had ended up forgetting the awkwardness of Dean rejecting her eventually. But it had been uncomfortable for a while.

Charlie grins at Cas. "Even Cas noticed something's up Dean!"

"Even?" Cas frowns, looking slightly insulted.

Charlie turns to him. "Oh, c'mon, Cas. Sometimes you can be a little blind to these things."

He stays silent.

Charlie sighs, frustrated before returning to her original point. " _Are_ you covering something up?"

"I'm not, Charlie. Drop it."

They walk to the lockers, Cas still looking slightly offended.

Charlie spends the time leading up to the bell, trying to get Cas to forgive her. He does eventually let it go, although while she's not looking he shares a look with Dean and it's obvious the whole time he's been acting.

Dean starts coughing, trying to hide all his laughter right up to the point Charlie and Cas head off to Advanced Maths.

Monday ends and Dean meets Sam and Jo at the car.

They drive back to Jo's house and go inside to catch up with Ellen.

While Sam is in the kitchen, helping with the coffee, Jo turns to Dean. "Do you like Sam's friends?" she asks.

"Hell no," Dean tells her. "Although Gabe has his moments."

Jo nods. "Today I had to keep my mouth shut so that I didn't start firing off insults. Gabriel is tolerable, but I am seriously against that Ruby chick."

Dean nods. "She was Sam's girlfriend. He told me on Friday that apparently they had broken up. So maybe you just caught her on a bad day?"

"I doubt it. She seems... I don't even know, Dean. Crazy? Manipulative? A huge bitch?"

"Yep."

Sam walks back into the room and the two of them sew their mouths closed.

_**TUESDAY:** _

The next day isn't much better.

At lunch, she comes and finds Dean, Cas and Charlie at the cafeteria and sits down with them.

"I don't think things are going well," she starts, stealing a couple fries off Dean's plate.

He flicks her hand. "Why? What happened?"

"I yelled at my Maths teacher."

"What?"

Charlie laughs. "Who do you have?"

"Some prick called Alistair."

Dean nods. "Yeah, he's my Maths teacher too. How bad was the punishment?"

"Afterschool detention. Mum's going to be pissed. But there's more."

Dean groans.

"Ruby and I... got into a screaming match. I think Sam is annoyed with me."

Cas takes a sip of his water. "It's probably because he thinks his friends will blame him. What was the... 'screaming match' about?"

Jo shifted. "She was talking about this new fur coat she had gotten and I started saying stuff about what was done to animals because of that stuff... then we started arguing."

"Fur? Sounds like that argument was justified," Cas commented.

Charlie turned to him. "Didn't know you were so against fur."

"My sister, Anna, is very verbal when it comes to animal issues. I am constantly there for her to ramble at."

Jo nods. "I just think it's an important issue. But that's not the point. After that we were yelling about all this other, irrelevant stuff and she ended up blaming me for her break-up with Sam so now the entire year think I'm some home-wrecker."

Dean scoffs. "Home-wrecker? That's stupid. She's just bitter."

"Don't worry, Jo. It'll all work out. Plus, Sam's really popular. People listen to him. He'll end that rumour in no time." Charlie offers her an apple.

Jo smiles and takes it. "Thanks, Charlie. I just don't want to mess things up for Sam."

"You could never do that. And Sam cares about you. He'd never feel that way." Even as Dean says the words, something makes him worry that Sam will abandon Jo in the fear of losing his friends.

But Dean believes in his brother so he ruffles Jo's hair and let's her sit with them the rest of lunch.

_**WEDNESDAY:** _

The school is finally giving Jo a good day.

While Dean is packing up his bag to go home, Jo talks and waits for him to drive her home. Sam is going to a movie with Gwen and Gabriel.

"So," Dean asks, expecting the worst. "How was your day?"

"Good," she tells him, her lips curved upwards.

Dean moves books around in his locker, looking for his Auto Technology text book. "Really? Anything specifically good?"

"A couple things," she says. "I made a friend. And tripped some guy up."

Dean looks up. "What guy?"

"His name is Lucifer. Apparently a lot of people don't like him. So I got some respect for tripping him up while he was trying to start some fight with Gabriel."

Grinning, Dean locks his locker. "That guy is the biggest jerk. Go you."

Jo shrugs smugly. "I know."

"And who's the friend?"

They walk out the building together. "Oh yeah, his name is Kevin Tran. Do you know him?"

Kevin Tran. Dean knows him from the library. He's a year below Dean but one above Sam and Jo. Dean had already seen him looking at college broachers the first week that year in the library. He was intense about his study but Dean had come to him once or twice to help with some translation issues in a few books he'd looked at and a few other assignments.

"Yeah I know Kevin. He's cool. A little sarcastic and a lot intense but pretty cool."

Jo rifles through his music just like Sam did the other day. After a while she sits back, preferring the silence.

_**THURSDAY:** _

Nothing really happens on Thursday. Jo decides to spend her lunch with Kevin instead of Sam and keeps quiet the rest of the day.

Dean's not as worried about her today as the rest and so he has time to stare at Cas doing his Chemistry work with perfect focus.

Charlie teases him through texts for a while but gets bored when he stops responding.

They spend the first part of the day doing this. The rest of their classes are separate.

At lunch Gabriel comes and sits with them, claiming that he just felt like spending the hour with his brother. He kept glancing over at Sam's table though and Dean had a feeling that something was wrong. A feeling that Cas clearly shared by the concern on his face.

_**FRIDAY:** _

Dean doesn't really think of Jo on Friday. The last couple days have been relaxed and he just expects things to be going normally at last.

But Sam shows up as lunch is ending, looking pale.

Dean frowns. "Everything okay, Sammy?"

"No. Dean I need your help. I don't know what to do. Jo's in a fight with Meg and when I ran to get you it was pretty violent."

Dean can't believe it's the second time this year that he's had to break up a fight and he grumbles all the way there.

It seems that Meg and Jo were a little smarter, choosing an area behind the 'smokers' shed to go at it. When Dean arrives with Cas, Charlie and Sam beside him, he doesn't really know what to do.

Jo and Meg are going at it like wild animals.

They're squirming around on the ground, Meg dragging her nails across skin and Jo getting in a couple bites. Both of them are hitting the other when they have the chance.

Dean feels like there's a rule not to break it up when girls fight. But when he sees someone getting out their phone to film it he takes a breath and dives in.

At first it's like they don't even notice there's another person with them. Dean is scratched, bitten and punched as if he's some extension of the two girls. But finally he gets them apart with the help of Sam and Charlie.

Meg and Jo finally stop struggling, glaring at each other and breathing heavily.

"You should've stayed in your own fucking school!" Meg spits, her anger screeching out loudly.

Jo laughed. "Well, you're fucking crazy and you should learn to close your whore mouth."

Dean watched Jo snarl and struggle towards Meg in his arms. Jo only got like this when someone insulted her Dad. Dean didn't even know how Meg could know to press those buttons.

He leaves Sam, Charlie and Cas to try and calm Meg down - which Cas seems extremely good at considering the look on Meg's face - and moves off with Jo.

She finally stops struggling when they stop inside the gym and Dean makes her sit down on a bench. "What the hell, Jo?" he asks.

She sits back, looking at the floor. "I'm sorry, Dean."

"What happened?"

"I went to Sam to tell him that I thought it was best if I didn't hang out with his group if it involved more than Gabe and him. I wanted to explain that I was going to be at the library with Kevin from then on."

Dean watched her pick at a loose splinter of wood on the bench.

"I was telling him and then Meg and Ruby showed up and when they saw me... they smiled like it was Christmas. I knew something was up.

"So I finished up with Sam and started to leave but then Meg stopped me and started saying stuff about Dad. She had somehow dragged the information out of my private conversations online with a couple people that I told him about last year. I..." she sniffed. "I just got so angry. The stuff she was saying, Dean..."

Jo blinked tears out of her eyes.

Dean drew her into a hug. "It's okay, Jo. Just don't talk to her. She doesn't know a thing."

"B-but she _does_. She got the conversations-"

"And twisted them for her own use. We both know your dad was a good person."

She nods, wiping at her eyes. "Okay."

Charlie, Sam, Cas and Gabriel come find them eventually and Charlie invites them all to spend the night at her house watching some movies.

Dean agrees because that was the plan before this for him anyway. The others do too and Jo gives Charlie a grateful smile. Dean's surprised that Charlie is okay with six people crowded in her house. If it wasn't for Dory's mother there would be seven.

They're all late for class. No one but Sam really cares.

***

That night they split the load of people between Cas and Dean's car to go home. Sam spends the time complaining about the music and Charlie's phone speakers battle with his baby's. His baby wins of course, drowning out _I'm Walking On Sunshine_ with _Carry On My Wayward Son_.

They all pile into Charlie's house and find seats. Dean, Charlie, Sam and Jo sit on the couch while Cas and Gabriel share the floor. Pizza and Chinese food is ordered and delivered before Charlie and Dean reveal the night's movie marathon.

"Okay so we're starting with _Mean Girls_ because apparently Jo hasn't seen it and this'll probably put the week in perspective. Plus we always start out with a light choice," Charlie starts off.

Dean continues, "And then we'll put on _Psycho_ because it's a classic."

"Yeah I remember you making me watch it when I was a kid," Sam comments.

Charlie and Dean both ignore this.

"Then we'll finish the night with the 2005 remake of _House Of Wax_ because I still haven't seen it. So hopefully you guys will get some nightmares from that." Charlie finishes, sitting down by Dean.

"Three movies is kind of low for us but since there's so many of us I imagine we'll either be pausing the movies every three seconds or talking in between. I vote for the second choice."

"Seconded," Gabriel calls.

They start _Mean Girls_ which apparently Cas hasn't seen either so there's constant "what the fuck?" comments from Jo and a lot of head tilting from Cas.

All the food's gone by then so they wait around for a bit while Charlie convinces Dean to cook some popcorn and put some chips into the oven (and then waste more time while he actually does it).

On the bright side Charlie doesn't complain about being hungry throughout _Psycho_ so Dean can actually enjoy it and simultaneously watch in amusement as Cas and Gabe tense throughout the movie.

It finishes and Gabriel leans against the couch. "Well, I thought horror movies were _a lot_ worse."

Cas agrees.

Sam gapes. "Wait. You two have never seen a scary movie?"

The brothers share a look and nod.

Dean smirks at Sam. "Sorry to say it, guys, but that was an old horror movie. The movies now are a lot worse."

Jo groans. "That wasn't that scary but do we _really_ have to watch another scary thing?"

Jo and the Novacs complain a little more but eventually Dean puts on the movie.

This turns out to be a great thing because _House Of Wax_ does the job to the three while Sam, Dean and Charlie sit back making jokes. There's a particularly good moment when Jo pulls a fistful of Gabriel's hair at a jump scare, making him yelp in both terror and pain.

Dean and Sam roar with laughter while Charlie rocks breathlessly, clutching her stomach.

They're about half way through the movie when Charlie notices it.

"Dean," Charlie hisses, tapping his arm. "Dean! Oh my god."

He turns to her. "What?"

"Look at Wade! Don't you think he _totally_ looks like-"

"Sammy! Holy shit. He looks like Sammy! Sam, is that future you?"

Sam peers at the screen. "Oh shut up. That looks nothing like me."

"Hey, wait," Jo says through her tense fear. "Isn't that the guy from _Gilmore Girls_."

"Yes!" Charlie blubbers. "And- and his name in Gilmore Girls is _Dean_."

Sam sits glaring at Wade on the TV while the others laugh and agree.

They're nearing the end of the movie and the seats are swapped. Sam switches with Cas to sit on the ground with Gabriel. A tension scene comes up once again and Cas cowers, pressing into Dean, covering his eyes, leaving a small gap to see through.

Dean's not paying to the movie at all anymore and only vaguely sees the end. If someone asked him about it he wouldn't be able to tell them a thing besides how it felt to have Cas that close, scared and using Dean as comfort.

They decide to sleep after the movie because it's been a long week. Charlie shares her room with Sam and Gabriel. Cas, Dean and Jo stay in the lounge room, Jo taking the floor happily and Dean and Cas splitting the couch.

Dean has trouble going to sleep that night and it seems the movie took its toll on Cas too because he keeps shifting and his eyes stay open for a long time.

Cas falls asleep eventually though and Dean watches his chest rise and fall evenly before drifting of himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised a long chapter didn't I?  
> Please comment and share kudos. :)
> 
> If you want to visit my Supernatural Tumblr go [here](http://tokillawinchester.tumblr.com/).


	7. What Everyone Is Planning To Do Today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone talks about what they'll be doing.  
> Sam's hiding what (or who) he's doing.  
> Dean and Cas go for coffee again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the timeline at any point in this story seems weird, please forget it.  
> I'm terrible with spreading events out as much as I try so if any major time gaps happen that you should notice I will let you know.  
> Also, this story started at the beginning of Semester 2 so it's only been a couple weeks since that point (semester 2 starts in July for me so that's how I wrote it).
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the chapter! Blame school for these updates being so infrequent.

Dean (as always) is the first to wake up.

He goes into the kitchen, looking for something to cook the others. He always cooks breakfast at Charlie's house. Ever since he'd first come there, he'd get up before Charlie, cook something and she'd wander out just as he was finishing.

Dean pulls out some bacon, some eggs and tomato. He cooks a lot of food for a lot of people, making sure he's got a little extra.

The front door is unlocked and someone comes into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Dean." It's Charlie's mother back from a late work shift. "They're all still asleep, I see."

Dean nods, smiling. "Welcome back, Mrs Bradbury."

"You're cooking breakfast for them?"

"And you. I made sure there was extra."

She hugs him and presses a quick peck on his hair. "You're too good a friend for my daughter."

He laughs and sends her off with a plate of food.

There's not a day that passes that he doesn't miss his mother but Charlie and her parents were family to Dean and Mrs Bradbury treated him the same.

While he plates up the food, Sam comes in, grins and then goes to wake the others.

They make their way inside, one by one, wiping at sleepy eyes and mumbling greetings.

Charlie follows her mother's actions by giving Dean a hug before starting to eat. About halfway through eating, everyone starts waking up properly and thanking Dean for the food.

"He always cooks breakfast when he's here," Charlie says through a mouthful of bacon.

Sam frowns. "Why don't you cook at our house."

Dean gives him a pointed look. "Seriously? We don't usually buy breakfast food. And you always get up like five minutes before we have to go."

"That's not true!"

"Well, there's still never time."

Sam shrugs it off. "Sure."

When they finish their food, Cas and Gabriel start the clean-up, washing dishes. Charlie's mum comes down during that time, handing her dish off and heading to bed for some sleep, reminding Charlie to call her father while he's on his business trip.

Dean figures he should go home and check on John. He's not sure if Charlie will be free for the weekend and he's sure Sam's got plans.

Jo comes to sit next to him. "Doing anything today?"

"I dunno. We doing anything, Char?"

Charlie leans against the table. "I'm free for the day. Not tomorrow though. What'd you want to do?"

He looks at Jo. "Any ideas?"

"Not really. I've got to work tomorrow."

"You've already got a job?" Sam asks, putting a plate away.

She nods. "Yeah. Mum's bought a new bar in town. She's been fixing things with the owner and some suppliers for the last week. It's called _The Roadhouse_."

"Great," Dean smirks, winking at her. "I have my whiskey supplier back."

Jo's lips twitch but she shakes her head. "No way. She's my mum, but she'll fire me in a second."

He shrugs in a reply.

Cas and Gabriel finish their cleaning duties and sit down.

"We can't hang out with you guys this weekend," Gabriel tells them. "I know how painful it is without our company but Cas and I have matters to attend to."

"We do?" Cas asks, looking at his younger brother.

Gabriel sighs heavily. "Yes, Castiel. It's Michael's birthday."

"So? He never wants to do anything." Cas rests his head in his hand, looking tired.

"That's the fun. We get to bug him all day about how old he's getting and then force him to eat some cake."

Cas shakes his head. "No way. You can go do that and I will stay away from him. I'd want the same on my birthday."

Gabriel is silent for a few seconds, looking as if his brother had just said something confusingly sad. He nods though and they move on.

Charlie's phone goes off, interrupting the awkward silence around them.

"Can't do anything today apparently," she says, looking from the text. "Work needs me for a last-minute shift."

Jo raises her eyebrows.

"I work at that comic store in the centre of town. It's pretty popular. Mark's sick though so..." she shrugs sadly. "At least I'll pick up some extra cash. Sorry, Dean."

He shakes his head. "All good. I'll see you on Monday."

Sam scratches his head. "Yeah I have stuff to do too."

Gabriel squints at him. "What stuff?"

"Just stuff."

For a second Gabriel looks like he's going to ask but instead turns away with an irritated expression.

"I'm free but I might just go home, help mum with some extra bar stuff," Jo puts in.

Dean looks to Cas. "Doing anything?"

"I will be avoiding Michael. Therefore I will be free."

"Want to hang out then?"

Cas smiles. "Yes, Dean."

Dean watches the blue in his eyes for some sort of betrayal of his words but he looks happy enough so Dean smiles back. "Great."

Charlie clears her throat and they break the eye contact.

"Okay, you all need to get out now since I need to get ready for work."

They all made their way out of Charlie's house, straying in the front yard.

Mrs Bradbury comes out at the last minute to hug Dean again before helping Charlie find something inside.

Cas and Dean split up to take people home, promising to meet up at the coffee shop again ( _Courtroom_ Coffee, Dean reminds himself. He still has no idea why it's the name).

Dean offers to pick him up. Taking two cars could be a waste of petrol if they go anywhere else. Cas doesn't agree though and after a minute he stops thinking about it.

Sam and Jo ride with Dean, first to Jo's house and then they make their way to their own.

The second after dropping Jo off, Sam launches into a conversation.

"What the hell was that?!"

Dean jumps, stopping himself from swerving all of the sudden. "What? Sam, don't _do_ that. I thought we were about to hit something or-"

"Why are you and Cas not... _together_ already."

"Christ, Sam. I almost crash the car and you're craziness was about whether Cas and I like _like_ each other?"

"Yes, Dean. You and Cas were practically eye-fucking every five seconds."

"Oh shut up. We were not."

"So you don't like him? He doesn't like you?"

Dean stops in front of the house. "Sam... look I don't know, okay? Go on. And I really think you should tell Gabe what you're doing today. He didn't look happy."

"Well, it's my business. _Mine_ , Dean," he snaps, getting out and slamming the door.

Dean watches him go into the house before leaving for _Courtroom Coffee_ , muttering about teen angst.

***

Sam leans against the door, listening to the impala's engine until it disappears down the street.

John's asleep on the couch, snoring away while infomercials are playing softly. Sam spends a minute just watching him. He moves away just as his anger for the guy turns to sadness.

He spends a minute throwing on some fresh clothes before going outside again and down the street to catch a bus.

It doesn't take long until he's made his way across town and in front of the white door of a decent sized house. His grey jumper has a hood, shading his face and he can't help looking around, watching for people.

Sam knocks, looking around a last time.

Lucifer opens the door a crack, checking it's him before opening the door wider. "Hey, Sam," he comments, smirking.

"Wipe that off your face," Sam snips at him.

He doesn't, instead moving out of the way to let him in.

The house reminded him of a mental hospital the first time he stepped inside. The furniture was uncluttered, clean and the artificial lights spilled in every room, curtains closed tightly. The walls were all startlingly white and bare, void of any pictures or decorations.

"So how's it going?" Lucifer asked, guiding him up the stairs.

Sam frowns. "We both know I didn't come here to talk."

They stop suddenly on the second floor and Lucifer pushes him against one of those bare walls, attacking his mouth, biting Sam's willing lips.

When he pulls back, Lucifer's smirk is more pronounced. "I know, Sammy. You're just using me for my body."

Sam doesn't reply, instead dragging him into the room they spent the most time in together.

Lucifer's room is pretty much like the rest of their house except for the books stacked in a corner and a calendar on the wall depicting a new set of cute kittens every month.

Instead of a wall this time, Lucifer pushes him into the mattress, sucking at Sam's bottom lip and letting his hands push up the hem of his t-shirt.

Sam moans when Lucifer turns his attention to his neck, licking and kissing and leaving a hickey that Sam knows he'll complain about later because _how the hell is he supposed to hide that, Lucifer?_

At the moment though, every touch erases his memory of being found out. But it doesn't stop them both hating each other, which is why Sam pushes him into the headboard a little too hard and why Lucifer tends to dig his finger in Sam's skin a little too forcefully. It's why everything is so rough and so _good_.

When Sam tugs his jumper and the shirt underneath, Lucifer's eyes darken and he follows suit. It doesn't take long for their pants to follow and the two of them find themselves rutting against each other, getting off simply.

The thing is Sam's never actually _done it_ with Lucifer. They always manage to make the other come but as much as Sam likes rubbing at Lucifer's cock, he doesn't really want to have sex with the guy. He has a feeling the guilt would be too much.

So instead Sam slides a hand inside Lucifer's briefs and runs a hand over the shaft, drawing out a shaky breath from his companion.

"I hate you so much," Lucifer tells him, angrily.

Sam laughs and it comes out breathy. "I hate you too."

It doesn't take long to make Lucifer come, fingers twisting around the shaft, increasing in speed until he lets out something that Sam can only call a whimper.

When he's regained his ability to understand the situation, Lucifer crawls lower, dragging Sam's boxers down and throwing them out of the way.

Sam watches as pink lips cover the head of his cock and a tongue drags slowly around it.

His head falls back on a pillow, and he watches the ceiling as Lucifer continues his handiwork.

Sam's pretty sure Lucifer doesn't have a gag reflex and tries not to buck his hips down when he almost swallows his dick before drawing back and holding the base, fiddling with his balls.

" _Yes_ ," Sam hisses as Lucifer's mouth bobs quickly on him.

When he comes, he doesn't let Lucifer know and he lets out a surprised gasp as the salty liquid fills his mouth.

He swallows though. "You bastard," he sneers before plopping down next to Sam and crawling under the covers.

Sam laughs in the middle of his bliss before making himself go to the bathroom to clean up and get dressed.

He's tired though and when he's ready to make his way back home, Lucifer is already asleep in the bed, face pressed into one of the pillows.

Sam lets himself out, walking down the street again to catch another bus. He has a feeling that he'll asleep on the bus though and spends the ride desperately trying to nod off before he gets home.

When he finally crashes into his own bed, the worm of guilt he's gotten so used to is wriggling in his brain.

He ignores it.

***

Dean waits for Cas outside _Courtroom Coffee_.

"I apologise for taking so long," Cas says quickly, appearing at Dean's side.

"Don't worry about it."

They step inside the coffee shop and see Mel at the counter again.

"Back again, boys?" she calls to them, remembering. She stands by the coffee machine while her male counterpart - Ryan his badge says - stands serving people happily.

They wait behind a few people and Dean takes a look around the shop, frowning at the amount of filled tables.

"Mind if we get this to go?" he asks Cas.

Cas shakes his head. "That seems reasonable."

They order to take away, Mel handing over their drinks before waving them out.

"Where do you want to go?" Cas inquires.

Dean shrugs. "The weather's pretty good. Let's just walk around, huh?"

The two of them set off, wandering aimlessly on the sidewalk.

"So what you said this morning..." Dean starts awkwardly. "Do you not celebrate birthdays?"

Cas swallows the coffee in his mouth. "Not really. I don't really find my own any different from a normal day. Gabriel and Anna are the ones who like to make a big deal out of it. Michael's like me though and I know he'd hate it if we bothered him like that."

Dean nodded. "I guess I understand that but... really? You don't like celebrating your own birthday?"

"Not particularly. I don't really find the point in Anna and Gabriel planning stuff for us to do on one particular day. The rest of the family refuse to celebrate so I don't see the point. I just join in on their birthdays. It's easier."

It's a little sad to Dean that their family is like that but he can't help but _get it_. He only celebrates Sam's birthday really. "When's your birthday?"

"August 20th."

"That's this month! Only 20 days away. Now that you have told me, Charlie and I will most likely force you to celebrate. I'm sorry, Cas. There's no getting out of this one."

Cas' lips quirk up in an involuntary smile. "If that is what is necessary, Dean."

It's permission enough for him.

"What about you? Do you like celebrating your birthday?"

Dean sighs. "Na. Just like spending the day with Sam usually."

"When's your birthday?"

"January 24th."

Cas frowns. "That's too bad. I didn't get to wish you a happy birthday."

Laughing, Dean pauses on the footpath. "Don't worry, Cas. You can wish me one next year."

"Happy birthday, Dean. For January."

Dean can't formulate a response for a few seconds, smiling at his friend. The impossibly hot teenager in a tan trench coat. "Thanks, Cas. Means a lot."

"You're welcome," he replies. They start walking again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment and leave some of those sweet, sweet kudos!
> 
> If you want to visit my Supernatural Tumblr go [here](http://tokillawinchester.tumblr.com/).


End file.
